The Horrors Lay Inside
by inferi
Summary: A young girl gets transported to a house she wishes she could forget. She meets up with a bunch of other people who have snuck into the house. What awaits them will be a night they will never forget. [Finished] R:R!
1. Welcome To The House On Haunted Hill

Chapter One: Welcome To the House on Haunted Hill  
  
It was a peaceful Saturday evening, as I lounged around in my Los Angeles home. I scanned on to my computer, looking at my email and going on to my instant messenger. I get an anonymous message from a complete stranger with the name of VInst. Odd. I think. Who is he?  
  
"Hello?" I message the stranger.  
  
A few minutes pass by, when I receive a sound file. I don't have a good sense of feeling about it, but I curiously click on it. What I hear is something most disturbing. I hear strange noises, and what seems to be an evil laugh. I am uneasy by this time.  
  
"What do you want?" I type hoping to get an answer.  
  
The message that I receive back from the person is, "Time to check yourself in, Ms. Rylow."  
  
"Do I know you? What sick joke is this?" I reply. Somewhere in the distance, I hear the same evil laughing from the sound file.  
  
"Alright, where are you? What are you trying to pull?"  
  
Ding-Dong! I nearly jump out of my skin. Shit! I think. Chill Isabelle. Everything's cool. I go to my door and look out the peephole. Nothing. God! I carefully open the door and peep out. No ones there. I open the door more, and walk outside. There's the laughing again. I turn around and become face to face with a black mass of evil. I scream like there is no tomorrow.  
  
I stare in astonishment as the mass develops right in front of me. A face pops out of the smoke. "Ms. Rylow, I presume. I believe you are wanted," the figure says.  
  
"What the hell?" I scream, as I turn and run into my house.  
  
As I slam the door, the mass yells. "Oh God, oh God," I wail, as the door begins to bubble up, as though the thing were trying to get in. I run to my computer and see another sound file. I don't care, I click on it instantly. I hear a man screaming. That voice, so familiar. Underneath the sound file, are red letters saying, "Time to come home."  
  
The door bursts open and I freak. I run upstairs and go into the bathroom. I hide in the bathtub and close the curtain. As I sit, I can hear my own breathing, heavy. I hear noises and feel myself shiver. I whimper, as I hear the thing creep closer. The thing enters the bathroom and I stop breathing. The curtain opens and I am once again staring straight at it.  
  
I get up and run straight through the mass. Flashes of horrid things fill my mind. People being tortured, cut open, displayed for pleasure. Pencils through a man's neck. I wince in pain as I snap out of it. As I make it towards the door, a tentacle lashes out and grabs me. I am pulled back. I get tingly and as I glare out of the mass, I see we are moving, out of my bathroom and past my damaged door. Something brushes past me. I turn and see a figure of a man, he is badly cut. He turns and looks at me. His eyes! They were empty. I look past the man, trying to get past the black fog. We are over Los Angeles now, as we head toward the coastline. A house begins to come into view. I know this house. I say to myself.  
  
The door pops up, as we get closer to the house. Darkness surrounds this place. As I enter the house, I am thrown out of the mass and onto the floor halfway across the room. The thing just stands there, as it decided my fate. Arguing, as though it had demons of it's own. A shadowy figure emerges from the walls of the house. It is a man. He is hard to see, cause of the darkness of the place. I just sit there, bewildered.  
  
"Go," the man says, "get out of here." That voice. I know it. So familiar, hauntingly beautiful. I recognize the voice instantly.  
  
"Watson!" I yell, almost slow, as though time itself died.  
  
He stares at me, as the black shadow laughs. His piercing ice-blue eyes stare at me. I remember everything. The house, this house belonged to my Uncle Cecil. One night I came to this house before. I was ten, Watson was fifteen. His Father, my Uncle, talked about living here once. My poor Cousin sensed something evil in this house, but what was it? I wondered.  
  
--------------------  
  
I had managed to creep down to the basement. I shrieked, as the skeleton figures appeared in front of me. It looked as though they were alive, only they weren't, just my imagination. Watson had followed me, I turned to say something, but he stopped me.  
  
"Come on, let's go back upstairs," he said  
  
"Hold on, I want to see what else is down here," I say excitedly.  
  
"This is not a good idea," Watson says.  
  
Why is he so worried? I wonder. But, I ignore that and walk ahead. I feel a gust of wind brush past me. Watson shivers. I walk further, until I reach a small room. It is dark and cold in here. Whispers of things fill the air. A figure appears in the distance of the room. Watson walks in and goes in front of me. The figure shakes violently and moves towards us. Watson pushes me out of the way and he takes the blow. He screams, as the creature runs into him. Watson falls to the floor. Blood pours out of him and onto the floor. The figure stands in another corner and waits. Watson breathes heavily.  
  
"Watson," I say, running over to him. I start to cry. The sounds fill the room.  
  
Footsteps are heard and I turn to see my Uncle. He walks over to Watson and picks him up. I look at Watson and he looks at me. I stare into his blue eyes and then they close. His Dad grabbed my arm, with his free hand, and we walk out of there. In the entrance room, my parents rush over to us and ask if were all right. "Take him to the hospital," he yells, as Watson is handed over to my Dad, he then walks off. My Mom takes me in her arms and cradles me.  
  
"Aren't you coming to?" my Dad asks.  
  
"In a minute, I have to finish something."  
  
My parents are confused, but walk out of the house. I am in the car, as they place my Cousin next to me. I hug him, cause I fear for his life. My parents hop into the car and the ground begins to shake. I look at the house and it seems to be moving. "Dad," Watson barley says.  
  
My Dad is about to get out of the car, when my Mother stops him. As we drive out of the driveway, the gate shuts suddenly. We drive down the hill and out to the streets of Los Angeles.  
  
--------------------  
  
Everything comes back to reality, as I am once again in this dark, old house. "You came back, after you knew this house was evil? You ended up dead, just like your Dad. After what the house did to you? Why did you come back?" I yelled.  
  
"I needed the money," he says, sadly.  
  
"So you'd risk your life for greed? Christ, if you needed money that badly, you could have asked me, I would have lent you it."  
  
The mass disappears into the floor, I am unaware of it going. I am too busy staring at Watson. Nothing comes from his mouth, he just frowns. I sit on the floor, looking around, when I hear a rumbling sound. The doors begin to close. I get up and run to them, but it's too late.  
  
"I tried to escape, like you did, but I lost," Watson says.  
  
"I'm going to die in this creepy old house," I complain.  
  
The mass comes out of the shadows and laughs at me. He moves towards me and I run away, back to the basement. Watson tries to confront the thing, but it screams at him, and Watson runs to my side.  
  
"Go further down, don't get lost. I'll try and stop him," he explains.  
  
I run down into the basement, past the skeletons and further down. Every few seconds I turn a corner, unaware of where to go. Whispers all around me. I turn another corner and wham into something solid and warm. We both scream, as I focus my eyes to see what it is. I see a man, about my age, staring at me.  
  
"Who are you? You're not in our group," the man asks curiously.  
  
"I'm Isabelle," I stop talking, thinking of a plan, "I snuck in after you guys came in. I heard about this house and thought I'd come see what this place is all about." I hoped they'd believe me.  
  
I begin to feel as though I'm not alone. Four more people come into view. Two of them female, and the other two, male.  
  
"Who are you guys?" I say, speculating them.  
  
The man, I bumped into, talks. "I'm Michael and this is Robert, Jeff, Lisa, and Amy." He pauses, looking at me.  
  
They didn't believe me. I decided to tell some of the truth. "My Cousin owns the place. I wanted to say hi to him." Again, I could tell that they didn't all trust me. I think they figured I was spying on them, but I was assured that they knew I had given them my best excuse.  
  
Lisa speaks up. "Okay, so tell me, since your so-called Cousin lives here. Is this place really haunted?"  
  
I remembered that hideous creature and my dead Cousin. "I'm not sure, I've heard things and I wasn't too sure if they were real."  
  
The laugh of the ghosts filled the air. Everyone in the group shivered. A scream filled the air and everyone turned and looked out the door. Robert laughed and Lisa began too as well. I wondered what was so funny about death.  
  
"There's Amber," Robert said.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit concerned about her?" I asked worried.  
  
"Are you serious? She's just joking around," Lisa said, as she took out a cigarette.  
  
"She's the reason why were down in this cellar. I didn't want to come down here, but we did anyway to find her," Amy said  
  
"We all wanted to go as groups, you know split up three and three, but she wandered off without telling us and that screwed up the whole program." Michael said.  
  
They began to walk out of the room, in a big group. I stayed with them, as I studied them closer. I was urging to ask "them" how they got into the house, but I figured they snuck in, just as I had made it up. A lot of the group was my age, maybe even younger. Some of the group looked like they were related. There was only one kid that stood out from the others. Jeff was the quiet, silent type. I saw a huge gash across his eye.  
  
"What?" Jeff said. He knew I'd been staring at him, "a shard from that damn stain glass cut me."  
  
I don't say anything, I just keep to myself. As we walk down the corridor, I hear the drip, drip of something wet. Jeff hears it too, as he stops in his tracks. He notions the others to turn left, and they do. As I began making my way with the others, I spot a trail of something. It is too dark to tell what it is, but I figure it is blood. As I turn the corner, the group is standing in the doorway. I push my way into the room and I see a puddle of blood, followed by the drip sound coming from the ceiling. I shiver as I look up.  
  
"Oh Man," I say.  
  
I almost instantly turn my head down. That must be Amber. I say thinking to myself. It looked as though she had been stapled to the ceiling. A hole had been cut out of her stomach and the expression on her face was sheer terror. I noticed Robert sitting in a wheel chair, he is not happy. Amy walked over to where Robert was sitting, and begins to confront him.  
  
"Robert, I'm sorry. We all know she was your girl. If she hadn't have been stubborn and gone down to the basement, she would have been fine."  
  
"Fine?" Robert begins to say, anger in his breath, "It was your guys idea to come to this cursed house in the first place. I refused to go, but you convinced Amber to come along. I had tried talking her out of this, but she was too influenced to listen to my pleas. Now she's dead, and It's your damn fault."  
  
"Fuck you," Michael yells.  
  
"Fuck you," Robert yells, getting up out of the chair, knocking Amy over backwards, as he heads towards Michael.  
  
Michael gets up, and stands his guard. Both boys look as though they are in a boxing match, carefully looking at one another for any sign of a punch. Lisa laughs, as she puffs on her cigarette. The smoke comes towards me, as I inhale it, I cough, causing the room to echo. Amy begins to cry. I can tell that they've had fights before. Out of nowhere Amber's body suddenly drops to the floor, causing her blood to splatter everywhere. 


	2. What Is Going On?

Chapter Two: What Is going On?  
  
Both boys jump out of the way, as her body comes toward them. Amy screams and covers her face, reacting to the situation. Lisa stares in awe- struck as Amber's blood spills all over her. "Great. This outfit is brand new, and I got that bitches blood all over me," Lisa says, as she observes her clothes.  
  
"She's been marked by them," Watson says, as he appears behind me. Geezes. I think, as I whirl around.  
  
"Watson, you nearly killed me," I say, getting over the chills.  
  
He is not happy by that joke. I glance over at the group and I see Lisa and Robert disagreeing. "So you are spying on us."  
  
"Watson," I say, once again, turning around. Who I see is not my cousin. When did Jeff leave the room? I ask myself.  
  
"Who's Watson?" Jeff asks rudely.  
  
"No one you know, don't worry about it."  
  
"Ooh. Is he a ghost?"  
  
What a nosey jerk. I turn around and see the whole group staring at me. Jeff smiles, as he walks in. Michael and him begin to talk in a low voice. "What was that all about?" Michael says, observing me.  
  
"Just had to take a piss," Jeff says.  
  
"Not that. What's up with that chick?"  
  
"Nothing man, just talking"  
  
Why hadn't he sold me out? What was he hiding from the group? "Um, Lisa? I say, walking in. "You might want to get cleaned up."  
  
"How? Blood stains everything."  
  
"Would you quit thinking about yourself for once," Robert says.  
  
Lisa eyes him. "Someplace in this house, I know there are guest rooms. If you go upstairs, I'm sure you'll be able to clean off somewhere and find something to wear," I say once again.  
  
"Fine," Lisa says as she begins to walk out.  
  
After a long pause, Michael speaks up. "You really know this place, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, like I said, Cousin owns the place," I say, looking around, as Jeff laughs.  
  
"You think we really believe that bull?" Jeff says.  
  
I shake my head sideways, just as Lisa cusses. "Dammit," she says, from the main floor.  
  
Before anyone can answer, Michael runs out of the room. Amy picks herself off of the ground, eyeing Jeff, as they both run out. I glance over at Robert. "I'll catch up, you guys go ahead."  
  
"You sure?" I ask him.  
  
"Yeah. Go."  
  
I run into the darkness, trying to find my way. After what seems like an eternity, I find the stairs. I climb up, as I see Michael and Jeff. Amy has wandered off. She is nowhere to be found. "This whole place is locked down. Look! The door, the windows. There's no way out," Lisa yells.  
  
--------------------  
  
In the basement, Amy walks, confusingly, calling the others names.  
  
"Robert? Michael?" In the distance, a shadowy figure watches, waiting.  
  
--------------------  
  
Robert is sitting on the hospital bed. He has his head down, looking at Amber's body. "I love you so much. You know that don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do," a familiar voice calls out. Robert doesn't look up. "Aw come on baby. It's me, the love of your life."  
  
"Amber?" Robert questions what he says and looks up. "How can you be here, if you are there?" He points to the body.  
  
"I'm free. Who you see before you is truly I. That body was a shell, holding me back."  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
"Do believe it. Follow me please? I want to show you something out of your wildest dreams."  
  
"Alright"  
  
Amber walks, almost looking like she is floating out of the room, as Robert follows. She leads him from one corridor to the other, until she stops in a small room on the right. "I want you to meet the man who set me free," Amber tells Robert.  
  
Out of the shadows. Vannacutt appears. "Hello young Robert. Aw Thank you Ms. Thomson for bringing Mr. Danton to his appointment."  
  
"You can't be real. Your not alive," Robert stutters.  
  
Cold hands are placed on his cheeks, as he is turned around. Amber kisses him, and Robert begins to suffocate. He stops breathing. He tries to get free, but cannot. Finally, Amber lets go and Robert drops to the floor, trying to breathe. As he blacks out, he sees Vannacutt coming at him with a scalpel.  
  
--------------------  
  
Michael and Lisa push against the door, trying to open it, while Jeff sits on the couch, mumbling to himself. I notion for them to grab a chair. Michael walks over to a chair and brings it over to us. He nudges the chair against the door and the two put their weight against it. It barley moves, as Lisa cusses under her breath. "I do not deserve this. First I get dragged to this place a whole lot of shit happens, including me getting stained with Amber's blood, and now I find out we are stuck."  
  
"You wanted to come," Michael says.  
  
"If I knew this was going to happen to me, I would have stayed at home, and watched a bunch of those cheesy horror movies, then experience it myself."  
  
Lisa walks off, in a hurry, past the shattered glass and unaware of the bloodstain on the floor next to her. She steps on it and slips. I notice a piece of glass standing on its end. Not natural for something to be doing that. As Lisa falls, she lands hard on her head and on to the glass. She makes a sound as she regains her senses. Lisa looks up at her wound. The glass sticks out of her, on the end of her side, causing a tear in her stomach. She begins to become wide-eyed, as I see figures around her. "Michael? Help." She whines.  
  
Michael rushes over to her, but he is suddenly thrown back against the door. He is knocked unconscious. Jeff, in the other room, gets up, after hearing the thud of Michael's body. I look at Lisa and can see figures clearly around her. They grab a hold of her hands and feet, beginning to pull. Lisa whimpers, but soon her voice turns into screams. I can hear the tearing of something, and know they are pulling apart her body.  
  
I try running over to her, but something forces me to stay where I am. I look at Jeff and see him fighting with an invisible force. The force turns into a ghostly man. Jeff of course cannot see entity. Lisa screams one last scream, before she is pulled apart. Her blood and organs are spilled out among the floor, as she slowly dies. She looks at me, giving me a defeated look, and says something to which I cannot understand. I put my head down, as does Jeff. Lisa's body begins to move to the opposite ends of the house, leaving behind a path of her entrails.  
  
The force lets go of me, as I fly forward. Jeff has begun to fight ghosts and I see bloody scratches forming on his face. I rush over to him and begin to punch the ghost, but cannot harm him. The figure screams at me and disappears. "Thanks," Jeff says, but is soon confused. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"That was the evil in this house," I hear Watson say, as he emerges behind Jeff. He turns around, stunned to hear an unfamiliar voice. He looks back at me, really confused now. Watson taps Jeff, shrugging, and he turns around again.  
  
"Holy shit!" He yells, "It's one of those things. The ghosts."  
  
"I'm hardly one of those things. Not nearly as evil." Michael groans after hearing Watson speak.  
  
"Who are you?" Sacredly, Jeff asks.  
  
"I'm not going to harm you. Calm down. I'm her Cousin. The actual Cousin that owns the place, Watson Pritchett," he explains.  
  
"So you were telling the truth. Damn!" Jeff looks at me.  
  
Michael whines in his sleep. "Don't you think someone should help him? Somebody should go down and find that other girl that was with you," Watson says, as Jeff goes over to help Michael.  
  
"Why don't you go find Amy?" I say, not paying attention to my Cousin.  
  
"Fine," he says, and disappears.  
  
"Stop doing that!" I yell, hating my dead Cousin to vanish all the time.  
  
"Alright!" Jeff yells.  
  
"Not you, my..." I look at Michael, "never mind."  
  
"Something tore up Lisa. I tried to save her, but couldn't," Michael is sad for his actions.  
  
"Guys? I haven't been too honest with you. Yes, my Cousin owns the place, but he died while in the house. If you remember the incident a few years back, with this house and all the mysterious deaths?" Both of them nod. "Well, my Cousin, Watson Pritchett, was among the ones to die that night."  
  
"You're related to him? On the news, one of the survivors, Sarah Wolfe, is that her name? She mentioned him and said that all he wanted was money. He didn't care if everyone died or not. He got what was coming to him," Michael says.  
  
"No. He didn't know that any of the stuff that happened, would happen to them," I say, trying to protect my Cousin.  
  
Footsteps are heard and all three of us look toward the basement entrance. Amy is there and she is panting "Oh god guys! Where did you all go? I was looking for everyone, everywhere." First to notice Amy's hands behind her back, is Jeff.  
  
"Glad your safe now. We have to find a way out of this house," Michael says.  
  
"What's wrong Jeff?" Amy says.  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Are you sure?" She asks, suspiciously.  
  
"More sure then ever."  
  
"I think there might be a way out if we check the attic. I remember hearing something about it on the news," Michael says, ignoring the other conversation.  
  
"Let's go then," Jeff says, ignoring Amy.  
  
I notice Amy and sense something odd about her. She walks past me, fast. Too fast, because I barley make out her. But I do notice a blade in her hands. "Jeff, behind you." I yell," as Amy runs by him.  
  
He turns, just as Amy stabs him in the shoulder. The knife digs in, as he goes down. "Agh," he screams, as Amy laughs. Only it is not her voice. More of an adult tone, then her original voice.  
  
"Amy! What are you doing?" Michael yells, surprised by her actions.  
  
"He's one of them. One of the things that killed Amber and Lisa."  
  
"No I'm not. She's lying. Michael help," Jeff screams.  
  
"He's been possessed. We have to kill the ghosts inside of him."  
  
"But you'll kill "Him." Don't you understand that that is not the right way to save someone," I say, acting like I don't know what's going on.  
  
"Amy stop," Michael yells.  
  
Amy mouths a word to me, "Shut up, you little bitch."  
  
"You know that will kill Jeff. So stop it," Michael says.  
  
Amy turns to Jeff and looks at him. She moves again, digging the knife into his knee. He screams, trying to move back. Again, she digs the blade into his side. "Stop," Michael yells, grabbing Amy. She pants hard, as does Michael. Amy begins to struggle and passes out.  
  
Something rises out of her body and takes form. The entity takes shape. It is a woman and her face is dissolving. It is Evelyn-Stockard Price. She grins at us, while Jeff whines. "Naughty, naughty," She hisses. 


	3. Gripping Onto Life

Chapter Three: Gripping Onto Life  
  
Evelyn looks at us, as she continues to taunt. "What have you done to Amy?" Michael yells.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head. She's alive. For now." With that, Evelyn disappears into the darkness.  
  
Jeff tries getting up, but cannot. A pile of blood forms around him and it looks like he will not survive. He collapses on the floor, tired of trying. "Michael? What happened?" Amy says, waking up.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing important, dear sister." Michael says, hugging her.  
  
Poor Jeff, I think, as I run over to him. What am I going to do? "Jeff, is there anything that'll work to stop the bleeding?"  
  
"I won't make it," he says, "stop wasting your time."  
  
"No. I'm going to save you. You'll be alright."  
  
I notice some cloth in the main lobby, and run over to get it. I start to shiver and realize that I am not alone. "Watson? Where are you?" I whisper, thinking its him. A hideous and loud scream is heard.  
  
"It's Robert," Amy says, weakly.  
  
I grab the cloth and head into the entrance room. As I wrap Jeff's injuries, I get a cold feeling, but shrug it off. Probably nothing. Maybe its Watson. I shrug it off. I hear Jeff laugh, but he then coughs. "What is it," I ask.  
  
"I never thought anything like this would happen to me, or us. But here I am, and I don't even believe I am going to make it the whole night."  
  
"Yes you are," Michael says. "Can you stand?"  
  
"I tried, but it's useless. I'm injured pretty bad," Jeff explains.  
  
"Alright then. You stay here. Amy I presume you would want to stay with Jeff. Do you mind while Isabelle and I go downstairs?" Michael says.  
  
"No. Not at all. Right now I don't know what the hell is going on. So I'd love to stay put. Hey, I have one question though. What happened to Lisa? Where did she wander too?"  
  
"She's around. Somewhere," Jeff says, while the rest of us look the other way.  
  
"Oh great. Now she's lost too. Typical her." With that Amy gets up and walks over to Jeff.  
  
The two head into the main lobby and sit on the couch. Michael signals to me, as he heads to the basement. Walking for a few minutes, Michael speaks up. "You know, ever since you showed up, things have been uneasy."  
  
"What do you mean," I question him.  
  
"Well, we had only been here for a short while and then you come, crashing in and now everything's fucked." Michael is mad at me.  
  
"Sorry," I say, trying not to look at him. "Wasn't Amber missing before I came here?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes into the house, we lost her. Then soon after, you showed up. How do I know that you aren't responsible for what's going on?"  
  
"How can I be? You felt what killed Lisa. You saw something. There are other forces in this house, non-living."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you have psychic powers, or maybe it's your Cousin screwing with us. You never know, he could be a killer."  
  
I'm about to say something, but he quiets me. "What?" I ask.  
  
"Listen. Do you hear that noise?"  
  
I'm silent, as I begin to make out some sound. First it's just a muffled sound, but it becomes a loud, smothered scream. Michael points to the left and we head to that direction. He carefully peaks into the room and I do the same, on opposite ends. Robert is there, lying down, strapped up. I cannot see his face, but I can see fluid. A man appears by his side and looks at him. He moves and an object is in his hands. He bends down and begins to cut and dig into Robert's face. He screams as he induces the pain. He removes something from Robert, as it makes a sickly suckling sound. He holds up Robert's eye.  
  
The brown eye stares at Michael, its nerves still hanging from the cornea. Michael gags and turns away, walking up the hall. The strange man slowly turns around and stares at me. Oh Shit. He's gonna kill me. I began to panic in my mind. He wipes the blood away from the scalpel and vanishes.  
  
"I don't think he saw us," I say to Michael, who has come back. He nods and walks into the room. "What are you doing? He might come back."  
  
Michael takes a look at Robert and begins to get queasy. He rushes over to a tank and vomits. I walk in and go up to the table. I can see blood everywhere, as I get closer, I stare in horror. His face had been mutilated. Where his eyes had once been, were now empty sockets. He had no teeth and no tongue in his mouth. One side of his face had been cut open and you could see his brain. Parts of it had been cut away. The mad doctor had given him a Lobotomy. I glanced at his arms. They were cut open and displayed like his face. His veins were showing, as was the flow of blood. It was a nightmare. Worst of all, he was still alive.  
  
"Robert? Can you hear me? It's Michael," he says. Robert mutters. "Oh God! How can you still be breathing?"  
  
"Help me," Robert says, barley understandable.  
  
"I...How? What can I do?"  
  
--------------------  
  
Amy and Jeff are on the couch, recovering. Jeff doesn't look too well. Amy looks exhausted. Both could have seen better days. Scratching is heard in the distance. "No more. Can't this day just be over already?"  
  
"It's never over," Jeff replies, "we'll be here forever."  
  
"Stop being so down. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"We aren't going to make it. If you haven't seen, half of us are already dead. And soon it will be all."  
  
"Stop being so pessimistic."  
  
"I'm sorry if the truth hurts. You might not even survive. I'm not, so why bother trying to fight it anymore?"  
  
Jeff, stop. You're creeping me out. If we all stick together, we'll get out of this alive."  
  
"Whatever you say." Jeff stays silent for a while. He begins to get antsy. "How long has it been? They should be back, or have they been killed?"  
  
"They're alive."  
  
"Robert didn't sound like he was surviving."  
  
As the two talk, the scratching get closer and louder. Soon the noise begins to pound on the windows. Amy becomes frustrated and Jeff is doubtful. "Shut up you crazed psycho. I know you are there and I know you murdered my friends, so why don't you show your face, you monster!" Amy yells.  
  
The pounding stops. "You still think the murderer is human?" Jeff laughs.  
  
"There is no such thing as ghosts. Yes there is someone else in the house."  
  
"How do you explain all the odd things occurring tonight? Your absence? How you got here?"  
  
"The events took place because the killer has a good imagination," she stops, "I can't explain what happened to me though. I must've blanked out. I guess I was really tired."  
  
"Do me a favor. Tell everyone I'll miss them," he tells Amy. He then says to himself, "See you soon guys." With that, Jeff passes out.  
  
"Jeff!" Amy cries, running over to him.  
  
--------------------  
  
"I'm sorry guys. Amber, Lisa, and Robert. Sorry you had to die like this," Michael frowns.  
  
"Life is fucked up. It's just a cycle of dramatic events. You don't know when you're going to die, or how. But I guess I know what is going to happen to me," Robert says, trying to speak well.  
  
Amber's spirit appears before us. She growls and turns away. When she appears, her face has become horribly disfigured. She comes after me. I cover myself, as she runs right through me. I want to take the effect, but I feel nothing. I open my eyes, and everyone is gone. Amber, Michael, even Robert. All that is left is the blood and his eye. It just lays there on the floor, as if screaming out to me. I realize that someone is missing. "Watson? Where are you?" I realized I hadn't seen or heard from him in a while. Was he pissed at me? "Sorry. Please come out. I need to talk to you." Silence. What was going on? I really wanted to go home. Lay in my nice, warm bed and stay there, sleeping for hours. But I had to face reality.  
  
Time for me to head back, but what was I going to do about Michael? I was sure Robert has died, but there was no way for me to find out. Where was I again? There were so many twists and turns in this place, I was too confused. I began retracing my steps, when I saw a dark, red line on the floor. It was someone's blood, but I wasn't sure whose. I followed it and it led into a wall. It stopped there. Dammit. I thought. Add another point to the house. I heard a scream. It was Watson's voice. He didn't sound scared, but more in pain. I didn't know where to go. I heard voices surround me. I could point out some of them. Amber and Lisa were the first among them. Others I did not know. They had become one with the house. Their souls tormented forever in a place of horror. Whether you were dead or alive. I hoped the others, alive, were all right.  
  
The noises came from within the walls. I could hear them tell me to go one way, or another. My instincts told me to continue down straight. "Isabelle," I heard him whisper to me. Odd, how I heard him whisper.  
  
"Where are you?" I screamed. The house laughed at me. I even heard one call me pathetic. "Shut up you damned, cursed house," I say. I get hisses back at me.  
  
It was a horrible sound to hear. Almost as though my ears would split. I turned a corner and saw Watson held up against the wall. A creature was holding him up. This creature was from one of the displaying cases. If you remember the child whose head was displayed open, well that was he. His soulless eyes looked at me. He had Watson pinned with pieces from Its skull. Watson's arms and legs were strapped with wire. The child held his head up. It laughed, children's voices filling the dry air. There was no blood draining out of Watson, which was simple because he was dead already. What was I to do? I could always chase after the ghost. But that was dumb, because it could easily kill me. I don't know. I ran toward the evil ghost, screaming with enthusiasm. 


	4. Inside The Horror

Chapter Four: Inside The Horror  
  
The creature looked at me, as I ran and it grabbed me by the throat. It's not true when people say ghosts can't hurt you. After what everyone, including myself had seen you know that people are lying. The creature threw my on the wall, hand still on my next, next to my Cousin. Looking at him I remembered a time when Watson was very happy. Our families had gotten together for a picnic and I saw my cousin laughing and enjoying himself, as well as others around him. He didn't know anything about the house. Watson was only eleven at the time, as I was six. It's odd that I can remember this, but it's really the only time I remember him happy.  
  
--------------------  
  
A man walked up to my Uncle and began to explain some things, including information about his father. I saw the look on his face, as he became saddened. He called his child over and did the same with me. "How would you like to live in a house, much bigger then the one we have? It's right by the ocean and the site includes some beautiful scenery."  
  
"Wow! Really?" Watson was so happy.  
  
He was clueless to what the house really hid. I hadn't seen him for a few years after that, but when I did, he had changed. No longer was he the happy-go-lucky kid I had once known. He had become shy and paranoid.  
  
--------------------  
  
I was knocked from my memories when I felt an object puncture my skin. The ghost was nailing me to the wall. Oh God. This is how Amber died. I wailed in my mind. I don't want to die like this. After more pins were placed into my body, the ghost grinned and walked off. I became questionable. Not only did it walk away, but also as I looked at the holes in my hands, there was no blood. What was going on?  
  
Michael had wandered around the corner. "Michael," I yelled. He hadn't heard me because he continued to walk off. "Where are you going? I need your help." He stops and looks my way. "Yea. Over here."  
  
"Quit messing around," he yells. He gets closer to me, until he sees me. "Isabelle? How the hell, did you get like that? I could barley see you."  
  
"Something odd is going on. Get me down."  
  
"Hold on a sec."  
  
He goes off. "Where are you going? No don't." But he is already out of site. "Jerk. Just leave me here. Geez."  
  
Watson has disappeared, but the tacks were still there. He reappeared before me, and started to help me down. "There aren't many survivors left," he says to me.  
  
"Yea. Only four left, including myself." Watson nods, as the last pin is pulled out of me.  
  
"We have to get you guys out."  
  
"Watson? Why did you rent the house, when you knew it was haunted? Why did you do it for the money?"  
  
"I can't explain my reasons. I guess I didn't know them, so I thought the spirits of this damned house would leave them be. I was wrong. I didn't know any of the people, and I had no clue they were related to the orderlies, until it was too late."  
  
"I'm sorry. Listen Watson? Something strange happened to me. When I was tacked up there, why didn't I bleed? Why did Michael not see me?  
  
"You really want to know why?"  
  
"Yes. Please."  
  
"I don't think you should hear this now."  
  
"Watson. I need to know. Tell me. I'm asking you, Cousin to Cousin."  
  
He sighs. "You know when you were picked up by that cloud of ghosts? You don't remember, but..."  
  
"Yea. What happened?"  
  
"You not only arrived here, but you died."  
  
The words struck me, as though I had the wind knocked out of me. "No! It's not true. I'm not dead. I'm not! Oh Jesus."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to hear this, but you wanted to know."  
  
"Everyone else?"  
  
"Only two left."  
  
"Two? Who's alive? Who? He is silent. "Dammit Watson, tell me."  
  
"Amy and...And Michael."  
  
No! Jeff was dead. I had grown too attached to him. Even started to like him and he had died. I thought maybe, just maybe he was going to survive. I cried for the longest time. Refusing to believe that I was no longer amongst the living. Whispers began to arise in the air. I looked up and saw Jeff. "Oh. Jeff," I cried, "Your one of them. One of...Of me." I wiped away the tears.  
  
"It's okay now. I feel no pain. I know that you had feelings for me. Don't worry, I'm fine." He says, trying to make me feel better.  
  
"How can I be sure that your you?"  
  
"You can't. I don't know how to show you, except I can..."  
  
He moves towards me. I don't know why, but I don't move, nor do anything. He kisses me. His lips are gently on mine, as we embrace. His lips are cold. For two people that are dead, I have no idea why I can "feel." "Isabelle, stop. He is tricking you." Jeff extends his arm and pushes Watson into the wall. He goes completely through it. We are still kissing. I don't know what to expect, but soon things get blurry.  
  
It's like watching a movie. I can see myself on the other end. I watch as the events of that evening are played in front of me. I watch as the black mass grabs me. I can feel a horrible pain as I am dissolving. The sensation is a burning feeling. I am then ripped from my body, the ghosts pulling at my transparent soul, as I float endlessly in the collection of ghosts.  
  
Amber wandered down into the basement. Curiosity had gotten to the best of her. One of the patients met up with her. The child from earlier on. He grabbed her and climbed up the wall, to the ceiling, with her. There, he started pounding her to the wall. She screamed and screamed, as blood poured out of her hands and legs. With that, the ghost child took a knife out of his body and cut her open. He started to remove her insides. Taking her stomach and intestines out. What disturbed me most, is that he started to consume her body parts. The fact that she was still alive terrified me.  
  
When Lisa died, she mouthed a word to me. That word was, "Your one of them." I wasn't though. I wasn't evil, and I didn't want to harm anyone. After I was shown the answers, I got to see everything that had happened in the past. All the tests and all the members of the Institution. It was so sad to see what happened. I got to watch the party that had taken place a few years ago. Watched as everyone was killed, especially my Cousin. I could have sworn they played that scene too slow for me. Just to make me suffer.  
  
"You see now?" Jeff says, "everything you wanted to know about this place, is finally revealed to you." He stops kissing me.  
  
"What do you want from me?" I am not satisfied.  
  
"Become one of us. You have to understand that if you are to, you would be giving supreme power. Sure you'd have to destroy a few lives, but once we take control, you won't even have to remember, or have remorse. All you have to do is say yes and It's done."  
  
"What the fuck? No! I don't want anything to do with you people. No, you...You things. Get the hell away from me." I try to run, but he holds on to me. "Oh Jeff. Fight it. Fight the evil. I know there is still some good in you. You have to. Please."  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry but like I said there is no remorse or remembering once you are with us. So poor Jeff. I'm afraid that the person you once knew is gone and his new soul is here to stay."  
  
"Mother Fucker!" I yell. Now normally I don't get this angry, but boy was I pissed, at what was going on.  
  
"Too bad. I guess we'll have to take you forcibly then."  
  
With that people appear out of the shadows. They're all the people that were involved with the party, that one dreadful night. I look and I can see each character. There is Melissa Marr, she is completely naked and is covered in blood; Evelyn Price, whom was seen earlier; and Steven Price, well he looked rather normal. What ever happened to Donald Blackburn? Since the ghosts never killed him, they never accepted him. But there were always exceptions. I explained to myself. All of the tragic souls are soon followed by Dr. Vannacutt.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk," he snickers, "you should have said yes. Now you'll be tortured."  
  
Every one of the ghosts walks into Vannacutt, as do several other spirits from within the house. Jeff joins them. Now's my chance to get away. How does Watson appear and disappear? If he can do it, so can I. But It's too bad that my plan didn't work. Air sucks me up into the dark mass forming in the house. Last thing I remember, before blacking out, is the laughing and hissing of several voices.  
  
--------------------  
  
I lay on a gurney, as I am being strolled across the room. Everything is blurry, as I make out figures. They then pick me up and sit me upright. I can feel them strap me in, tightly as switches are heard. A jolt of pain shoots through my body, over and over again. I am being electrocuted. When it's over, a doctor walks over to me. "Will the patient cooperate with us now Dr. Marr?  
  
"I hope so. Let's ask her for ourselves." The voice of the woman was Melissa Marr. The man is none other then Steven Price. I can see them a little better now, since my vision has cleared up.  
  
"Well, young Rylow. Can you be on your best behavior now?" Steven asks.  
  
"What am I doing here?" I am groggy.  
  
"Why your parents sent you here. You've been very bad," Dr. Vannacutt says, as he steps up to me. Hearing that voice, I remember what happened.  
  
"No. My parents cared about me. They would not send me here. I'm not crazy. You're just tricking me." He growls at me.  
  
'Flash'. I am in a tank full of water. I begin to swim, but can never seem to get to the top. I begin to get dizzy because I cannot breathe.  
  
'Flash'. I'm in a room. It's the Barber Room, only it looks a lot different. There are lots of people here. Most of them are quiet, but few scream and cry. I notice a lot of them are badly injured. Most of them were test subjects of Vannacutt's. I get up and rush into the bathroom. I look at myself. I am not pleased. I have cuts all over my face and when I put up my shirt, there are more cuts. I start coughing and to my surprise, I start to spit out blood. Shit. This is what Vannacutt meant by torture. I wipe the blood from my mouth and head into the lobby. I walk in and everyone is there, including the guests from the party.  
  
'Flash'. I am inside the mass of ghosts. They begin to push me back. I can barley make out what's going on. I can hear voices. "Oh Crap. Amy behind you."  
  
"What the hell is that. I guess Jeff was right. There are ghosts in this house."  
  
In the mass, Jeff pushes past me. His face emerges from the dust. "So now you believe me do you? To bad that it's too late to turn back what you said. Now you're going to die." He smirks.  
  
"Jeff? No. What's happened to you?" I make out Amy's voice. I guess that Michael is the other. He must have made his way back. "Where is that other girl?"  
  
"She didn't make it. I came back for her and she was gone."  
  
Came back! Ha! You left me there to save your sister. I guess he had a good point I mean, I am already dead. Hands grab me, as I am pulled up. I don't want to go anywhere. I struggle, but what's the point. I get to the top of the line and Vannacutt is there, he uses his hands, which turn into tentacles, and he jams them into my body. Agh. That hurts like hell. Words start to come out of my mouth. I can't control it.  
  
"Good move to save your sister and not a useless soul like me. I guess you could say, it was too late."  
  
"I knew you were with them the whole time. The whole God Damn time." Michael yells.  
  
No, no! I'm not. He's using me. Help! There was nothing I could do to stop this madness. Everyone would be dead and I was useless. 


	5. Will This Night Never End?

Chapter Five: Will This Night Never End?  
  
Everything was gone. My life was over. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. I felt powerless over my actions. I felt like crying. Maybe all of this was a dream, I thought, any minute I would wake up. "Yes, the whole goddamned time," my mouths words.  
  
Suddenly, I am thrown back, tentacles ripping out of me. I land in the far corner of the mass. I look around, figuring what to do. I hear Vannacutt say something, "Mr. and Ms. Johnson welcome to your new home." With that, we begin to move.  
  
"Stop it. No!" I yell, inside the fog.  
  
Jeff appears by my side. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon."  
  
"Damn you Vannacutt. It's your fault, you psycho. Why? Why did this have to happen," I scream, "Watson? Watson, where are you? Help me!"  
  
Ghosts begin to appear before me. They stand in what seems to be a gray, empty room. They had devices in their hands. They were going to take me into their control, forcefully! What can I do? I can't run. An object is in my view, as it whizzes past me. I am whisked away I see Watson holding me. I begin to cry, "You saved me."  
  
"Your welcome," he says, sighed with relief.  
  
We run out of the room with the ghosts, and into the real World. We are up in a hallway, surrounded by doors. The mass continues down the hall, but a few ghosts emerge from it. Jeff, Lisa, and Robert were there, but they were disturbing. Lisa's body was separated. The torso and her lower body hung together, only they were in two pieces. Jeff was bloody everywhere. I hadn't noticed him before, but he looked damaged. Robert's face was completely gone, parts missing out of his head. I knew it was him, because I noticed what he was wearing. They began to chase us.  
  
Watson begins moving. He seems to know where to go. "Isabelle, I need to ask you a favor? Can you lend me your mind? I need you to clear it. Let me take control."  
  
"Control over my mind?" I was scared, I trusted my Cousin, but I was skeptic. What if he was with Vannacutt? What if this whole time, he had been tricking me? "I..I don't think."  
  
"Please. Isabelle, trust me, I'm on your side."  
  
I gave in. I didn't know what else I could do. How the heck do I clear my mind? "Just don't think about anything going on." It was like he had read my mind.  
  
"Don't think? That's kind of hard not to."  
  
"Isabelle, just keep your mind fixated. Don't think about it, just do it." The ghosts zipped up to us.  
  
It surprised me and at that instant, I was in another room. It was gray and dark. For a minute, I thought I was inside the ghosts again. A hand clamped down on my shoulder. I got scared and ran off. "It's okay. It's just me. Watson."  
  
"Watson? Where are we?" I am still shaken up.  
  
"Oblivion. Completely nothing. This is were I go to escape the reality of what's going on."  
  
"How can you be in oblivion?"  
  
I don't know. I think all ghosts go there when they want to escape the truth, it's their sanctuary."  
  
Does everyone? Everyone who is dead, have one of these places?"  
  
"I believe only those who've known that they've died can come here. Every ghost has his or her own little place. Isabelle the reason for me taking over your mind was so I could get you to a safe place. I took you to my corner. When the others jumped out at you, you thought about nothing except what I had been telling you. Therefore, I transported you here. I thought now is a good enough time to do it."  
  
I was silent, but I was confused. I finally spoke, "Back tonight, when I first came into the house, I ran into Michael. I could "feel" him, like we were both alive. I felt his solid form. I thought ghosts went through objects and people?"  
  
"It's like in the movie, "The Sixth Sense," you only see what the mind wants you to see, or what you know. You didn't know you were dead, so you thought you were among the living. Michael though, and everyone else, never saw it, never saw you were a ghost. They house decided to help you out. It helped you into thinking you were all alive. They thought, if they did this, they could use you."  
  
Watson says no more. "Use me?" I say.  
  
"And they used me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They thought that by killing you and turning to Vannacutt, would drive me mad. But they were fooled. I would never go insane because, I knew you were still good.  
  
"How do you know all about this?"  
  
"If you open yourself up to the house, you can hear what it is thinking. It's demented little plans."  
  
"Open yourself up? You let them get you?" I don't want to be near him anymore.  
  
"No. I didn't. I explained that. I wouldn't let them touch me. I let myself become more aware to my surroundings. When your dead, you have access to many things living people do not. Listen, I know you're scared, because I was too at first, but we'll be okay."  
  
I question that sentence for a little bit. We'll get out of this. Shit. "The others," I scream, "we have to save them. Where are they?"  
  
"Find out. Explore your abilities."  
  
This was going to be my first time to test out what I had. I thought about finding the others and an amazing sense came over me. Everything was given to me, like I knew the house well. I could point out every secret and the interior design of the house. I learned its plans. It's intent to destroy every living thing that came into the house. I found out why the house wanted me.  
  
When Watson died, he was sorry for everyone he left behind. Our family wasn't too big and he didn't want to die with at least a goodbye. Watson was concerned most about me, because when we were little, none of us had many friends, so we vowed to be best friends for each other. I was his best friend, as he was mine.  
  
He called me up one night, before the pig party. He asked me if I wanted to tag along. I told him I had plans, which I didn't. I just never wanted to set foot in the house again. A week later, I had police come to my house and tell me my Cousin was missing, and that he could be held responsible for the murders. I knew what really happened though. Damn him. He got himself killed.  
  
The ghost found this out and wanted to get even at Watson, because he let two people get out of the house, that one night. Everything Watson had said was true. I felt sorry, sorry that I wasn't there. What could I have done though? I didn't want to find out what the house was hiding. I needed to see if the others were all right. I envisioned Michael and Amy in a room. I didn't know where in the house they were. Rooms. I thought. "The hallway with the bedrooms." I yelled, "Is there a way I can get there quickly?"  
  
"Just imagine you are in another place. Imagine you are there at this very moment," Watson tells me.  
  
I imagine I am there in that room. Watson disappears before me, as does everything in the empty space. I am then standing in the hallway of the bedrooms. I could get used to this. I think, as I get over my reality. I hear very faint talking. I hope its Michael. Where were they? I begin walking, as the tone of their voice gets louder. I stop at the end of the hallway. There are three possible choice doors. Which one would they be in? Eany, Meany. I say thinking. "I hate puzzles." I pick the door to the right, but I have no time to just open it. Besides I want to see what it's like to go through a door. I walk up to it and place my hand on the door, as it goes right through.  
  
This is so odd. I continue to go through the door, looking at my hand. I decide to place the other hand at the door. It is very strange to watch yourself disappear right through a solid door. My head enters the wall and darkness can be seen out of my eyes. I hate this feeling and I quickly pass to the other side. I see a figure in the room. They are lying on the bed. "Hey Michael? Amy?" It's me. I'm okay. I'm not one of them."  
  
I stop short in my tracks. Lying in the sheets is Robert's body. Completely nude, he is cut open from head to toe. Literally. Every part of this body is open and you can see his organs and body tissue. Everything is there. I feel like leaving. I walk out of that room and am glad to get away. I decide to walk into the middle door next. I hate walking through the door, so I quickly go through. As I look, no one is there. Third times a charm. I say to myself. I enter as quickly as I can. "Something is in here with us." Amy says.  
  
"Shh," Michael calms her.  
  
I don't want them to see me right now, since I figure I am not trusted. I walk past the bed and toward the corner of the room. The two are there, cowering. Michael has a chunk missing from his arm and it is so burned there, that there is no blood. The mass had tried to get him. He got away, thank God! Amy has a cut on her cheek, but other then that, everything was fine.  
  
I want to talk to them, but I stay unnoticed. "Michael? Listen to me," I talk, "I'm not going to harm you. I am not one of those ghosts. They got a hold of me, controlling what I did. They used my body to play a part in its evil schemes. I'm okay now, though, so don't worry."  
  
"Who is it? Amber? Lisa?" He is surprised.  
  
"No, its Isabelle." I appear before them.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Michael screams. Amy squeezes her eyes.  
  
"No, no stop. I'm not one of them."  
  
"Prove it." Amy screams.  
  
"I'm going to try to get you out of here. How's that for enough proof. Come on."  
  
"It's okay. No one is out there." Watson says.  
  
He decided to join the party. "Not another one," Amy complains.  
  
"Were the good guys. Chill out." I confront them.  
  
"You're dead! How did I think you were alive? I touched you. You were real." Michael says.  
  
"I know. I thought I was alive too. It was the house. It tricked you guys. It tricked me. Hell, it tricked all of us."  
  
"I see. But you know, I still don't trust you."  
  
"I can understand." I turn to Watson. "How did they get out?"  
  
"Sara and Eddie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I grabbed a pulley and it opened up a window to the ledge outside."  
  
"I got an idea. If we can find another pulley to open the entrance door. Then they can get out.  
  
"Let's check the attic." Watson says.  
  
"Come on guys. It's okay. Believe us."  
  
Michael gets up. Amy is still in denial, but Michael convinces her up on her feet. As the two run into the hall, Watson and I stay by their sides. Watson guides us to the stairs, as we head into the lobby. We then head up a set of different stairs, just as the ghosts appear. "Shit its back," Watson yells, "the bitch wants revenge."  
  
"Hurry," I yell.  
  
We enter the attic, as Watson begins to search around. He has a small clue of where to look." This one might be it." He pulls on the rope. "Isabelle, take them downstairs. Get them out of here." I give him a look. "I'll be fine. Hurry though. There isn't a whole lot of time before the whore gets here."  
  
"Okay." I guide then down the stairs. The collection of ghosts is nowhere.  
  
"The door is open," Amy screams with joy. She rushes in a hurry.  
  
"Slow down," Michael screams, "it might still be here."  
  
"Its upstairs." I say. Michael is about to ask my how I know. "I can sense it. He is by Watson. I have to get up there." I am agitated, but I follow the two. The door begins to shake, as it is starting to fall. "Go, go." I yell.  
  
Amy is already out the door, she is telling Michael to hurry it up. He runs past everything, making it to the door. He gets out safely. He stops and turns around to look at me. He has pity in his eyes. "Thank you," he says. "I'm sorry you didn't make it. Sorry that everyone had to die. I was stupid to think this would be fun." He pauses. "I'm sorry you're no longer with us.  
  
As he finishes, the door falls. That is the last time that I see those two. I hope that they got down the hill all right. The house rumbles and growls. I am happy that we were able to save at least those two. There is nothing left to do but wait to see what will happen next. I wait. Wait for anything to happen. But nothing does. It seems like hours, when the house finally opened up. The day seeps through the house, as I am glad to see it. I walk around the room and see my Cousin standing in the saloon. We hug each other and I ask him what happened.  
  
He said that he could hold the pulley for as long as he could, but the "shapeshifter" came after him, so he had to let go. He was glad that Michael and Amy were able to get away. He was sad that I had not though. I was fine, a little shook up, and being a ghost was going to take a while to get used to, but I was okay.  
  
We had more visitors a few hours later. Police had come to investigate. I stayed watching, unnoticed. They had found the bodies of the victims, and removed them to do further researching. Many of the police were scared to enter and sensed the other presence's. I can remember a duo talking and I leaned in closer to hear.  
  
"This is a very strange house. Not too long ago, a party of six were killed here. Now four mysteriously die. Why don't they just tear the place down?"  
  
"I have no idea. But do you want to hear something more disturbing? There was a young lady who disappeared from her house the same night these kids were killed."  
  
"Yea. Ms. Isabelle Rylow."  
  
"They found some weird ashes by her bathroom, and at her computer, was that Instant Messenger. There had been signs of her talking to someone, but they couldn't find the user."  
  
"Odd. Do you think there is a connection?"  
  
"With all this crazy shit going around, I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
